


On Being Soft

by viciouswishes



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-17
Updated: 2004-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: For: chicken_cem.Setting: Post-"Lies My Parents Told Me."Request: Andrew/Spike, oven mitts, and humor.





	On Being Soft

"Spike," Andrew squirmed against the ties that held him to the bed, "I don't know if I like this much. I mean, I thought this was going to be more like Batman and Robin. They were always tied up together."

"Just hold still, pet. Besides, can't do anything with you if I'm tied up as well." Spike ran his hand over the boy's naked arse, smarted to a flushed red.

"Would you mind using something softer? I know I said I'd do whatever you wanted, but I don't have Slayer strength, and we aren't in Bizarrro World." Andrew started chuckling to himself. "Did you ever see that episode? It was hilarious. 'Bizarro! Bizarro! I love you. Bizarro!'"

Spike shook his head. "Yeah, don't think that one shows on BBC America." Reaching down, he gripped Andrew's erection. "Besides, pretty sure you've been enjoying yourself."

Andrew closed his eyes and moved further up on his knees. "Keep going." His hips pushed toward Spike's hand.

Spike looked round and smirked. "Like that, do you? Perhaps you do need something softer." He let go of Andrew, picking up the oven mitt Andrew discarded from his earlier attempt at baking.

"What are you doing?" Andrew turned his head.

After putting the mitt on, Spike began to stoke Andrew's cock again. The mitt made the job sloppy, but certainly cushionier.

"This is so wrong," Andrew groaned, encased and thrusting into the cotton mitt.

"It'll wash."

Andrew shook, feeling that familiar tensing of his body. "Spike..." With a groan, he spurted into the mitt.

Smiling, Spike removed his hand. "And you thought I couldn't be soft."


End file.
